L'amour vaut la peine de pardonner
by angel4ever
Summary: Histoire traduite. Personne n'a eu de nouvelles d'Hermione depuis 8 ans. Draco a fait une terrible erreur, et il en paie le prix chaque jour. Maintenant, Hermione doit décider? L'amour vaut-il vraiment la peine de pardonner?


~**L'Amour Vaut La Peine De Pardonner**

****

Chapitre Un-Le rêve

**** **** ****

Résumé- _Cela fait environ huit mois qu'il n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'Hermione, et il semble qu'elle ne manque à personne. Harry et Ron se sont mariés après l'école et gardent toujours rancune contre leur vieille amie. Hermione mène une autre vie, loin de l'homme qui l'a utilisée et qui lui a brisé le cur, et a un terrible secret. Draco Malfoy est présentement l'héritier de la famille Malfoy et est malheureusement marié à Pansy Parkinson. Ses rêves sont toujours hantés par un autre amour. Huit mois après leur graduation, Pansy et Draco découvrent quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui les lie à la dernière personne qu'ils auraient pensé_

__ ****

Couples- _Ron Weasley et Lavender Brown Weasley, Harry Potter et Parvati Patil Potter, et au début- Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson Malfoy, mais sujet au changement._

__ ****

Livres-

_Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers _

Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, 

Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban

Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu

__ ****

Disclaimer- _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni à moi, ni à l'auteur. Ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Ariel sous le titre original " Love Is Worth Forgiving For "._

__ __

~*~

__ __ __

I sit and watch the rain ~ 

__

And see my tears run down the window pane~ 

__

I sit and watch the sky ~ 

__

And I can hear it breathe a song~ 

__

I think of him~ 

__

How we where~

__

And when I think of him~ 

__

Then I remember~

__

Remember~ 

__

In his eyes~ 

__

I can see where my heart longs to be~ 

__

In his eyes~ 

__

I see a gentle word~

__

And that's where I'll be seeing him~

__

Safe in his arm~

__

Close to his heart~

__

That I know quite where to start~ 

__

By looking in his eyes will I see ~

__

Beyond tomorrow~

__

By looking in his eyes~ 

__

Will I see beyond the sorrow ~ 

__

That I fear? ~ 

__

Will his eyes reveal to me~ 

__

Promises or lies?~ 

__

But he can't conceal from me~ 

__

The love~ 

__

In his eyes~ 

__

If I am wise~,

__

I will walk away~ 

__

And gladly~ 

__

But sadly you're not blind~ 

__

It's hard to tuck away~ 

__

The memories that you prize~ 

__

Love is worth forgiving for~ 

__

Now I realize~ 

__

Everything worth living for ~ 

__

Is there in his eyes~ 

__

-Chanson de 'Jekhle and Hyde', the Musical~

~*~

__

Draco Malfoy aimait une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Hermione Granger. " Comment est-ce arrivé? " pensa Draco. Mais, bien sûr, il savait précisément comment c'était arrivé. Pendant leur septième année, Draco et la jeune fille était devenus plus proches, devenant des confidents. Les amis d'Hermione étaient occupés avec leurs petites amies, et bien, ceux de Draco n'étaient pas très bavards. 

__ __

Draco, ainsi que ses amis, ses deux pires ennemis et l'amour de sa vie étaient tous en dernière année à Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie pour Sorcier et Sorcières. Cela faisait trois ans qu'Hermione et Draco sortaient ensemble. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui le savaient et, bien sûr, le sage Professeur Dumbledore.

__

Dans leur lit, Draco soupira et rapprocha Hermione de lui. C'était un rituel pour elle de sortir chaque nuit de son dortoir de Préfète privé pour aller se glisser dans celui de Draco, mais la dernière nuit le surprit. La dernière nuit, Hermione Granger se donna à lui.

__

Draco regarda le visage endormi d'Hermione. Elle n'était plus la maladroite gamine de douze ans qu'il avait dédaignée durant l'enfance. Bien qu'elle était toujours aussi futée et plutôt autoritaire, Hermione était devenue une magnifique jeune femme à la chevelure auburn et aux yeux couleur caramel qui scintillaient comme de l'or. En dix-sept ans, Hermione avait acquis de la maturité. Elle était gentille et courageuse et vivait pour le nom de Griffondor. Elle était sur la voie de devenir la première Maîtresse de Magie. Étant modeste, jamais elle n'avouerait qu'elle était au même niveau que Dumbledore quand il en était venu aux habilités magiques. Elle était déjà, à presque dix-sept ans, entièrement animagus et elle pouvait se transformer en chat, en tigre, en panthère, ou en n'importe quel félin à volonté. Hermione Granger était étonnante.

__

Draco esquissa un triste sourire, pensant à leur destin. 

- Les amoureux se rapprochent des étoiles... marmonna le jeune garçon. Ma douce Juliette, pensa-t-il tristement. 

Le jeune homme savait qu'il allait devoir la blesser afin de la protéger de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Bien que Voldemort avait disparu (juste disparu car Voldemort ne meurt jamais) grâce à Dumbledore et à son puissant et mystérieux groupe de sorciers et sorcières appelé L'Ordre du Phoenix', Lucius Malfoy était resté un homme froid et insensible. Ce dernier avait lié Draco à Pansy Parkinson. Le jeune homme savait que Lucius n'hésiterait pas à tuer quiconque se mettait sur son chemin. Draco et Pansy se marieraient après la fin de l'école.

__ __

La pensée de se marier avec Pansy le rendait malade. Mais son père insistait sur le fait qu'avec son nom et son argent, elle lui donnerait assurément de forts héritiers qui assureraient l'héritage des Malfoy.

__ __

L'école allait finir dans une semaine et Draco se demandait encore comment rompre avec Hermione. 

- Ça ne va pas être de la tarte, se dit-il, se hissant hors des soyeux draps verts.

Hermione était toujours étendue au près de lui paisiblement, ses longs cheveux sombres flottant autour d'elle, lui donnant un air de sirène sortie de l'eau. 

__

- Hermione? Mon coeur? Réveille-toi. Nous avons le cours de Potions dans deux heures et tu voudrais manger un peu avant, non? 

- Mmmhmm, fut la réponse d'une Hermione encore endormie. 

__

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et s'habillèrent rapidement, discutant de leur graduation qui approchait et de leur N.E.W.T records. Après être sorti à travers un portrait d'un vieux couple (le premier préfet et la première préfète de l'école.) Hermione passa sa main dans celle de Draco et ils commencèrent à marcher le long du corridor. Ce ne fut pas très longtemps après qu'ils virent un morceau d'un parchemin qui semblait très vieux. Celui-ci rappelait étrangement à Hermione la carte des Maraudeurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour voir si c'était un devoir qui aurait tombé. Étant Préfets en Chef, ils avaient comme devoir de rendre la vie des autres élèves plus facile. Draco le prit pour le regarder de plus près, mais aussitôt que ses doigts touchèrent le parchemin jaunâtre, le jeune homme se sentit tiré, comme si un crochet tentait de l'attirer vers l'arrière. Les couleurs tourbillonnaient autour d'eux à une vitesse folle tandis qu'ils plongeaient vers le sol, atterrissant sur un dur plancher en pierre. 

__ __

Draco se leva rapidement. Hermione, encore profondément abasourdie, ne put prononcer que ces mots : 

- Dr-Draco? Qu-qu'est-ce que c'était? Un Portauloin? Où sommes-nous? 

- Chut! dit un Draco plutôt énervé. C'est ma maison. Le manoir des Malfoy. 

Hermione sursauta au moment même où Draco vit un visage émerger des ombres. L'homme avait de long cheveux blancs et était d'une beauté frappante. Il ressemblait remarquablement à Draco, mais en plus agé.

__ __

- Père? demanda Draco. La terreur et la confusion étaient peintes sur son visage. 

- Draco, dit calmement Lucius Malfoy, souriant toujours dédaigneusement. Draco remarqua que les doigts de son père étaient refermés sur sa baguette, et qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'utiliser. 

- Draco, aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que cette sang-de-bourbe fait dans ton lit?

Draco était aussi surpris qu'Hermione qui baissa la tête avec honte. Lucius le regarda, puis elle, tandis que Draco sentait en lui la crainte augmenter. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire même si cela lui brisait le cur.

__ __

- Père! Insinuerais-tu que j'aurais des sentiments pour cette- sang-de-bourbe? dit-il avec son ricanement bien particulier. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec elle. Et je m'amuse vraiment. Je vais épouser Pansy quand tu le voudras, père, comme nous l'avons prévu depuis des années. 

- Très bien, dit Lucius satisfait. Après tout, il était celui qui avait dit à Draco de s'occuper de ses urgences viriles quand il en ressentait l'envie. Vous pouvez disposer.

Draco soupira, et se retourna, non sans honte, évitant son père et Hermione, tandis qu'ils commençaient à tourner de nouveau. Mais avant de se tourner, il vit les larmes de cristal qui se formèrent dans les beaux yeux couleurs or d'Hermione.

__ __

Huit mois plus tard, Draco Malfoy se réveilla, étendu à côté de sa femme, Pansy Parkinson. Il avait encore fait ce rêve qui le hantait depuis le jour où Hermione Granger et lui échangèrent leur dernier baiser. 

~*~


End file.
